Una pareja en el Tiempo
by Keichii-s
Summary: Malon acompaña a Link en su aventura, ¿Que les esperará?. Una novelización de Ocarina del Tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

_:Todos los personajes de Zelda no son propiedad mia, si no de sus respectivos dueños:  
Nota: Esta historia esta basada en otro fic que leí. Espero que les guste._

* * *

**Capitulo 1 - Prólogo**  
En un rancho, en algún lugar de Hyrule

Los caballos galopan por un amplio corral, no tienen otra cosa que hacer mas que correr y correr en el interior de una extraña reja con forma de óvalo. A los caballos parece gustarles esto ¿pero a quien no?, una vida en donde tienen todo; Un lugar amplio, comida gratis,  
todos los cuidados (incluyendo que recojan sus...deshechos). Todo eso, y tener otros caballos con los cuales puedas 'socializar'. Si, que buena vida...

Una pelirroja, con cabello hasta la cintura, esta cantando en el corral mientras soba un caballo. Tiene puesta una falda blanca, con unos extraños símbolos y tambien tiene un pañuelo amarillo alrededor del cuello. Su voz, se encuentra cantando una canción que parece gustarle a los animales. Esa melodía era diferente a otras, hasta los caballos se tranquilizaban con oírla.  
La chica no se podía quejar: tiene un rancho de ensueño; un tierno padre y un ayudante al que le gusta (o al menos eso parece ser) trabajar duro; también tiene a los animales, especialmente los caballos, a los que cuida con cariño. Si, que buena vida tiene...Pero...

La niña no tiene con quien platicar, nadie que la visite. De hecho, no tiene amigos Hylianos. Normalmente platica con otros niños en el centro del Mercado, cuando entrega leche junto a su padre. Pero esto no es suficiente como para hacer amigos. A todos parece agradarles esta chica, pero nadie tiene tiempo de visitarla, ni siquiera de hablar con ella. Si, ella debería estar deprimida y asolada, pero tiene amigos en su rancho. Y aunque no son de la misma especia, ellos le muestran su cariño incondicionalmente. A ella no le importaba; la hacen sentirse feliz. Y de entre todos los caballos, habia uno que le importaba mucho, y que en este momento esta tocando. Se llama Epona, es de un color café-rojizo, y su fino pelaje refleja el sol.

Pero en esta tranquila escena había algo más, hacia el este, encima del bosque parecía haber una tormenta.  
Oscuras nubes negras flotaban libremente sobre de el. Encima de esto, un hombre Gerudo vestido de negro montando un caballo, también negro, que provenía del bosque había pasado cerca, y parece que se dirigía al castillo. Unos momentos después, las oscuras nubes se estában disipando, para dar lugar a brillantes rayos de luz. La niña no puede creer lo que esta viendo: una figura, con una bolita de luz flotando alrededor, sosteniendo una piedra verde y brillante acaba de pasar. ¿Que era eso¿Como podia ese objeto brillar tanto? y además ¿Que era esa bola azulada que flotaba alrededor de la figura?, eso parece no tener sentido.

La figura desapareció, se perdió de la vista de la niña. Ella cree que lo que vio no fue algo real, si no una ilusión. Lo que importa es que esta en casa, en compañía de su familia y 'amigos'. Comenzo a cantar de nuevo, mientras soba al caballo a su izquierda. En eso se oye la voz de alguien:

- Malon¿lista para ir mañana al Mercado? -Le pregunta.

- Sí, papa. - Le responde ella

- Bien. Entonces ¿me esperas en la fuente, y yo entrego la leche como siempre?

- Eso si no te duermes de nuevo.

- Te prometo que no volverá a pasar. Hoy voy pa' la cama temprano.

La niña tiene la mirada enfocada en sus pies, y después la dirige a su padre.

- ¿De verdad lo prometes papa?

- Lo prometo. -repite mientras dice: Y no te dejare esperando como la última vez. No soporto hacer eso.

- Gracias papi


	2. Chapter 2

_:Todos los personajes de Zelda no son propiedad mia, si no de sus respectivos dueños:_

* * *

**Capitulo 2 - Una gran petición (Parte I)**

Al siguiente día, la chica pelirroja y su padre se dirigieron al Mercado con su cargamento de leche. El Mercado estaba tan activo como de costumbre, gente amontonada en los puestos, las tiendas llenas de clientes, también gente platicando o simplemente disfrutando el dia. Esto no le sorprende, ya esta acostumbrada a esta muchedumbre. La leche que cargan es la mas fina en todo Hyrule (si no que la única), y su rancho tiene fama de producir la mejor leche, al mejor precio.

Después de vender algo de leche, partieron rumbo al castillo. El padre de la niña volteo a todos lados, como si estuviera buscando ladrones.

-¡Papa! -Dice la niña. –Yo me puedo cuidar sola¿sabes?

-Ya se, ya se. Solo estoy asegurándome. ¡No me gustaría que fueras secuestrada por algún extraño! –Dice Talon, cuidando su vocabulario.

-No te preocupes, papa. –Le dice con una sonrisa. – Te voy a esperar aquí¿Si?

El padre suspira. – Esta bien, Malon. Esta bien dejarte aquí, si es lo que quieres. ¡No te metas en problemas mientras no estoy!. – El padre arranco inmediatamente. - ¡Adiós!

- ¡Adiós, papa! – Le dice mientras lo despide con la mano

Esto va a tardarse un rato, así que la niña se sienta en la esquina de la fuente, con sus pies suspendidos del suelo. Se voltea para ver su reflejo en el agua cristalina. Se veía tan clara, que parecía como si se estuviese viendo en el espejo.

_El reflejo del agua es tan perfecto_.. Pensó la niña. _Es el espejo más perfecto en el mundo…_

En ese momento gira cabeza, enfocándose en dos personas platicando. Una le dice algo y la otra se ríe. La niña suspira.

_Si tan solo pudiera tener un amigo. Alguien a quien pueda hablarle, alguien que me hable. Alguien que quiera saber lo que pienso, y saber que es lo que piensa. Alguien que sea Hyliano…No esta mal decirle lo que siento a los animales, pero…yo quiero un amigo Hyliano, si tan solo…_

La niña se paro súbitamente. No quiere pensar en esto ahora. La sensación de soledad, y la horrible depresión que lo acompaña. No, no va a dejar que esto le arruine el día. En eso empieza a cantar, esa melodía que tanto le gusta. Así ya no tendrá que oír esas conversaciones, esas carcajadas. Lentamente cierra los ojos, dejando que la imagen de su rancho la envuelva.

- Hey¡quien me pego!

- ¡Perdon, perdon! Me preguntaba si sabe donde esta la pr-

- ¿Eh¿Qué? Alejate niño. Shoo shoo.

- Pero solo q-

- ¿¡Que no me oíste¡ALEJATE!

En eso la niña abre sus ojos y deja de cantar. Se escuchaba una conversación en un tono alto y rudo. Voltea hacia los lados, buscando de donde venia tanto ruido. Cuando detecta la conversación, ve a una señora hablando con…

La niña se queda atónita.

Lo que ve la deja sorprendida, sin palabras, no se ha dado cuenta que es un niño. De hecho, la mayoría de la gente en el Mercado están mirando y apuntando hacia el. Un chico vestido de verde, con un gorro verde y picudo en su cabello rubio, esta corriendo alrededor del Mercado, preguntando algo a todas las personas que ve. No se ve intimidante a primera vista, oero al verlo de cerca, se ve que el niño tiene un pequeño escudo de madera y una espada guardada en su espalda. Esto le da una impresión casi ridícula¿será acaso un soldado?, entonces¿porque usa esa ropa verde, un escudo de madera y esa pequeña espada (unos centímetros menos y parecería una daga). El niño se acerca a alguien, pero se sorprende al ver una pequeña bola de luz saliendo y flotando alrededor del niño.

- Perdone, señor alto.

- ¿Eh¿Que quieres, niño?

- Me preguntaba¿Donde se encuentra la princesa de Hyrule?

- ¿La princesa de Hyrule, eh?...¿Estas bien de la cabeza. .niño? Todos saben donde vive la princesa.

- Si. Quería saber donde vive.

- No te voy a decir¡Lárgate de aquí!

El niño suspira. La bola de luz vuela hacia el y parece como si estuviera hablando con el. El chico asentó con la cabeza y volvió a su fútil búsqueda por la princesa de Hyrule.

La chica empieza a reír, viendo como este extraño le pregunta a todos, como si fueran muy amables con el.

- Perdone anciana

- ¿¡Como me dijiste¿Qué en tu casa no te enseñaron modales, enano?

El chico baja la cabeza en frustración, y busca a alguien mas a quien preguntar, mas bien, a quien molestar. La chica estalla a carcajadas de nuevo, sorprendida lo lejos que este niño podía llegar.

- Discul-

- ¿Qué? Esta vez es un joven dando vueltas con una muchacha.

–¿Tienes problemas de privacidad, niño¿No vez que la chica con la que estoy hablando es mas bonita que la princesa Zelda?

- ¿Princesa Zelda¿Esa es la princesa de Hyrule?

- Si, ahora esfúmate enano. – Le dice la chica

- Pero no se don..-

- ¿¡QUE TE FUERAS, NO ME OISTE!? –le grita al niño. – Es muy persistente¿no es asi, amor?

- Si amor, seguro que lo es…

El chico, de nuevo, se queda sin saber donde podria estar la princesa Zelda. Bueno, al menos ya sabe su nombre. La niña cree que va a llorar de la risa que esta apunto de estallar en su interior.

- Usted

- Oye niño¿que no te enseñaron modales¡Que rudo!, pero ya que estas aquí¿te gusta mi barba?

- Er..no

- Mmm… niños… no saben que es popular entre los adultos.

El chico insiste, y le pregunta a otro:

- Er..señora¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

- Ahora no. ¿Que no puedes ver que estoy vigilando a Ricardo¡No puedo dejar que se acerque a otros perros!

- ¿Qué es un perro?

- ¡QUE¡COMO TE ATREVES A PREGUNTARME ESO¡LOS PERROS SON LAS CRIATURAS MAS ENCANTADORAS Y OBEDIENTES QUE EXISTEN¡Y MI PERRO RICARDO ES EL MEJOR DE TODOS¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE NUNCA HALLAS OÍDO DE UN PERRO¡LARGATE, NO QUIERO VERTE!

El chico, temblando, hace eso antes de que terminara de decirle. La niña esta en el piso, riendo carcajeando, dando vueltas. Se esta riendo tanto que trata de controlarse para reducir el dolor…o para no volverse loca.

_Esto no funciona_, piensa el niño. _Esas personas son… extrañas, sin mencionar agresivas._

En esos se sienta a un lado de la fuente, pensando en que es lo que haría ahora.

- ¡No importa! - se oye una voz aguda. – ¡No te des por vencido y encontraremos a la princesa!

De nuevo, la bola de luz sale de su interior.

- ¿Pero como? Esas personas son tan diferentes que las del bosque…

- Lo se, pero debe de haber alguien que nos pueda ayudar…

- No se…

El chico se levanta y oye las carcajadas de una niña. Se voltea, buscando quien se estaba riendo. Nada. Curioso, da vueltas alrededor de la fuente, y ve algo extraño: Una niña con cabello rojizo, en una falda blanca esta riendose en el suelo, con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Talvez no sepa mucho del mundo exterior, pero definitivamente sabe que si alguien se esta riendo tan fuerte, algo MUY gracioso debe de haber ocurrido.

- Umm…emm..¿que es tan gracioso?

A la niña le toma tiempo registrar lo que acaba de escuchar, pero finalmente encuentra al chico vestido de verde a su lado. Un par de ojos azules se encuentran con, bueno, otro par de ojos azules.

- Ehm. Mm. N-no es nada.

- ¿Entonces por que estas riendo, dando vueltas en el suelo?

- No es nada –Dice la niña, sabiendo lo falso que se escucho lo que acaba de decir.

- Perdón. Solo que estoy frustrado. – Le explica el chico – Y también confundido.

- Oh..Si.. Te vi corriendo y preguntando alrededor. Dime..em..tu ropa…¿no eres de cerca, verdad?

- Umm..no

- ¿De donde eres?

- Ummmm… -no esta seguro si debería decir donde vive.

- Ropa verde…y ¿no es esa una hada flotando alrededor? –la chica se da cuenta de la bola de luz. –Ahh..¡ya se!...¡Eres un chico hada del bosque¡Un…Kokiri¡Wow¡Nunca pensé que llegaría a ver uno en un lugar como este!

_¿Chico hada¿Que clase de nombre es ese?_ Penso el niño.

- Pues, tengo que hacer algo importante aquí.

- Pero…si eres un Kokiri, entonces…¿como saliste del bosque?..¿O es solo un rumor falso?

¿Eh?..Pues veras…

El mismo chico piensa como pudo salir del bosque. Se dice que si un Kokiri sale, morirá inmediatamente, al dejar la atmósfera del bosque en donde viven. Pero el pudo salir. Vivo. Sin mencionar que su hada tambien pudo salir. Talvez tiene que ver con…¿el Gran Árbol Deku?

- Bueno, entonces no ha de ser cierto. –dice la chica –Estas aquí, de pie y respirando, como todos los demás.

Muchas preguntas comienzan a hacer 'fila' en su mente.

- Entonces¿que se siente ser un Kokiri¿Es cierto que nunca crecen?

- ¿Qué¿Qué nunca crecemos?

- Si. ¿No sabias?

- No.

_¿Pues que no sabe nada de **su** raza?_

- Ahm¡perdón! Yo pregunte y pregunte cosas, cuando ¡ni siquiera nos hemos introducido! –la chica se ríe.

De alguna forma, la chica siente que se debería abrir con este…chico extraño. Algo que nunca había hecho con nadie, nunca en su vida, excepto con su padre y sus animales. Esto le sorprende. ¿Puede ser¿Habrá finalmente encontrado al amigo que tanto deseaba, …¿un verdadero amigo Hyliano? Bueno, no exactamente Hyliano, pero de todas formas, un amigo que habla y que camina.

- Me llamo Malon, -la chica se introduce –Mi papa es dueño del rancho Lon Lon, un poco al sur de aquí, sí no sabes donde esta.

- Yo soy Link, -dice el chico, luego piensa por un momento. –Y Creo que ya sabes de donde soy.

- Ah¡perdón! –se ríe Malon –¿Y como se llama tu amiga hada?

- Oh, ella es Navi. Hace poco que la conozco.

- Estoy acompañando a Link en su misión –dice el hada –Estábamos preguntándonos donde se encuentra la princesa Zelda.

- Si..tienes razón. Vi como le preguntaban a todos. Bueno, les dire que se encuentra en ese Castillo. ¡El Castillo de Hyrule!

Malon señala la estructura al norte del Mercado, un grande castillo construido en lo alto de una loma. Esta esperando que Link diga 'como no pude ver eso', pero..

- ¡Gracias Malon¡Lo aprecio mucho! –dijo Link antes de salir corriendo -¡Adios!

Se siente muy bien ayduar a alguien, especialmente a este chico, el chico al que ahora Malon considera un amigo. O al menos alguien que conoce hasta un buen punto.

_¡Wow¡Un Amigo¡Un amigo de verdad¡No puedo creer que hize un amigo! My primer amigo de verdad. Todo porque el es…diferente, Talvez eso es lo que me hizo hablar con el…como esos dos amigos en el Mercado. _Malon deja salir un suspiro de felicidad. _Oh¡tengo que decirle a papá que hoy hice un amigo! Debería estar aquí..de hecho…deberia estar aquí desde hace un buen rato…no…no sera que acaso otra vez…me lo prometio… me dijo, no importa que, no iba a romper su promesa. Agg..como le dire si esta…durmiendo.. ¡Adultos! No puedo creerlos. Ahora tender que buscarlo, pero ¿como? No puedo simplemente ir al Castillo y preguntar por papá._

Malon suspira de nuevo, pero esta vez en enojo y frustración.

Tal vez deberia pedirle a alguien que valla al castillo y lo despierte. ¿Me pregunto a quíen?

Malon se sintió tonta al pensar esto, y se voltea, esperando ver a Link cerca. Y lo que parece ser un truco del destino, ve a Link, cerca. ¿No ha ido al castillo aún¿Por qué? En eso se da cuenta que link esta concentrado en lo que parece ser…una maceta con una pequeña planta… Link esta sorprendido de que algo pueda crecer en un lugar tan ruidoso como este. Pareciera que esta hipnotizado por la planta, y por las plantas alrededor tambien. Cualquiera se reiria de tal chico, interesado en una planta. Pero Malon no. Ella sabe que de dodne Link viene, las plantas abundan. De seguro se encuentra sorprendido de esta area urbana, debe ser algo Nuevo para el. Bueno, suficiente de platica. Malon camina hacia Link.

- Um¿chico hada? –le pregunta Malon, sin saber si la escucho

- …Uhh..¡Malon! –Link vuelve a la realidad -¿Qué paso?

- ¿Podrias hacerme un favor, chico hada?

- Todavia tengo que ir con la princesa, pero…

- No, no te preocupes. Esto lo puedes hacer mientras vas hacia alla. Veras… mi papa fue al Castillo a entregar leche, pero no ha vuelto…Asi que estaba pensando si lo podrías buscar por mi.

Link no sabe de que esta hablando Malon, mas bien¿que es un 'papá'? Así que le pregunta:

- ¿Que es un papa?

- Me pregunto si estara durmien…¿Qué?

_¡No sabe que es un papa! _Penso Malon. _¿Cómo alguien no sabria eso? Ah si, claro Malon, el es un Kokiri. Ellos no nacen de Hylianos, si no que son creados por el Gran Árbol Deku. O al menos eso he escuchado._ Malon suspira. _Mmm, bueno, talvez algún dia le enseñe al chico hada algo de 'conociemiento común'…pero eso sera en otro momento._

- Er¿pregunte algo malo? –dice Link unos momentos después.

- No, no ¡para nada! Solo que estoy sorprendida que no me he acostumbrada a platicar con un Kokiri. Perdóname.

- No, perdón por preguntarte.

- No, fue mi culpa. No estoy acostumbrada.

- No, fue la mia.

- La mia

- ¡No, la mia!

- ¡La mia!

- ¡La mia!

- ¡La mia!

- ¡La mia!

- ¡La mia!

- ¡La mia!

- ¡La mia!

- ¡La mia!

Malon se rie al darse cuenta de lo que esta sucediendo. Al contrario, Link no sabe que le esta causando gracia.

- ¡Esta bien, tu ganas chico hada¡Tu tienes la culpa!

- Err… no se si tener la culpa es bueno…

- ¿Sabes, chico hada? –Malon se ríe – Me agradas

Esto ultimo se le salio a Malon antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho. De alguna forma, esto no sonaba bien…Apenas conoce a Link, y ya dijo que le agradaba ¿Cómo reaccionara¿Perderá a su nuevo amigo tan rapidamente?

- ¡Gracias!, tu tambien me agradas –le contesta Link

Esto paraliza a Malon. Lo dice como lo diría un amigo. ¿Es Link así de denso? No, Malon no lo quiere mas alla que como un amigo, ni si quiera sabe mucho de el. Asi que¿ deberia estar tranquila de que el chico hada la quiere como un amigo y que ella la quiere como uno? No, eso la causa. Es algo mas.

_¿ Se amarán los Kokiris los unos a los otros? Porque el chico uso la palabra 'agradas' como si fuera una palabra de amistad. Bueno… Eso ya tiene que ver con los Kokiris._

- Este, ehm, entonces ¿podrias buscar a mi papa mientras buscas a la princesa, chico hada?

- ¡Si! Me voy a asegurar de decirle que lo estas esperando –le contesta Link - ¡Adios!

- Adios¡chico hada!

Ahí va, corriendo al Castillo, esta vez sin ser distraído por las plantas. Malon se siente mucho mejor ahora, sabiendo que puede confiar en un amigo. Esto es algo nuevo para ella, y se siente muy bien. Es casi la puesta del sol y Link corre hacia el castillo. A Malon no le gusta esperar en medio de la oscuridad, es tenebroso y se sentiría sola de nuevo. Eso sin mencionar que hay soldados en la noche y que un extraño grupo de perros deambula por las calles cuando esta oscuro, asi que camina hacia el camino al castillo.

Ya ha oscurecido, y Malon decide esperar frente a la reja principal, atrás hay un peñasco, asi que nadie puede verla. Para no aburrirse, empieza a cantar de nuevo.

- ¡Pero señor, por favor¡Necesito hablar con la princesa, es urgente!

- Uhng…de seguro oíste algo de ella en el Mercado y ahora quieres verla. Pues déjame decirte algo, enano, no hay ningún lugar en donde puedas simplemente ir con algún miembro de la realeza y decirle '¡hola!

- ¡Por favor, se lo ruego¡Solo por un momento!

- ¿Sabes, enano¡Vete de aquí¡Vete a dormir¡la princesa nunca estará interesada en hablar con alguien de tu nivel!

Se oye un golpe, seguido por un grito. Malon espía por una grieta, y sabe quien esta ahí. Ahí esta, cansado y caminando para acá. Malon ve su cara triste y piensa que como ayudarle. Link escucha esa melodía, llenándolo de tranquilidad, una melodía simple, pero a la vez compleja. Link siente como cada nota pasa a través de su mente. La frustración desaparece; siente como la energía vuelve a su cuerpo. A link le toma unos momentos darse cuenta que la una chica es la que esta cantando. Una chica… no muy lejos.

- ¡Aquí, chico hada!

- ¿Eh? –Link voltea - ¡Oh.. hola, Malon!

_Asi que de ahí venia esa melodía… _Piensa Link mientras camina hacia Malon. _Wow, si que es buena._

- ¿Asi que el guardia no te dejo pasar? –pregunta Malon

- No…¿Cómo voy a ver a la princesa ahora?

- Tengo una idea.

- Malon se voltea y señala la enredadera en la pared.

- Puedes subir por esa enredadera. –señala Malon

- No se me habia ocurrido.

- Si¿ves?

La enredadera sube hasta la cima del acantilado. Podía incluso pasar por encima de la reja. ¡Que buena idea!

- ¡Gracias!

- No hay problema.

Link toma una de las enredaderas, y cuando esta apunto trepar escucha un suspiro triste. Se voltea y ve a Malon, meláncolica, pero llena de deseo. Deseo de explorar, de aventura.

- Hey. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? –Link sae que los amigos no se deben de hacer sentir mal entre ellos.

- Umm..¿Yo?

- ¿Te parece que le este hablando a alguien mas?

- Este…no se… ¿Que pasará si nos atrapan?

- No te preocupes.

Hay un resplandor en los ojos de Link. Un cálido resplandor, que hace a Malon sentirse segura. Se pone a pensar en esto, antes de darse cuenta de que esta gastando el tiempo.

- ¡Si¿Por qué no? No puedo perderme de la diversión jeje. –se decide Malon – Y tal vez así podríamos encontrar a papá mas rápido que tu solo.

Link sonrie cuando ve a Malon empezar a trepar detrás de el. Al llegar a la cima, ven algo interesante, y extraño a la vez: Una piedra con un ojo gigante y una boca engarbada en el centro.

- ¿Qué es eso? –se pregunta Link, al acercarse

- Que extraña piedra. Bueno, por ahora no tenemos tiempo de investigar.

En eso se escucha el aullido de un lobo.

- Ya es tarde – dice Malon

- ¡Rayos¡Mi papá si que es bueno para dormir!...Jejeje

- ¿Q-qué es tan gracioso?

- Que cosas hacen los adultos je-je… -dice Malon entre risas – Ahm, perdón. Es que aunque haya roto su promesa, no me siento mal.

- ¿Te hizo una promesa y la rompió?

- Si, pero no es nada. Solo una promesa de que ya no dormiría cuando este haciendo una entrega. –Malon súbitamente tiene una mirada alegre – Dime, chico hada¿Te gustaría hacerle una broma a mi papá?

Link sabe lo que es una broma. Siempre le jugaba bromas a amigos, pero sufrió de las bromas pesadas de Mido.

- ¿Qué tipo de broma? –le dijo Link en un tono curioso.

- Pues veras… Mi papa es muy problemático.. para un adulto¡así que voy a despertarlo con esto!

Malon abre la pequeña bolas por su cintura y saca lo que parece ser un huevo. ¿Cómo pudo meter un huevo en esa bolsa? Link nunca sabrá.

- He estado incubando este huevo con mucho cuidado¡tee-he-he!

- ¿Un huevo?

- Si. ¿No me digas que no sabes que es un huevo?

- Si, si se, pero…

Por lo menos Link sabe que es un huevo. Debe de haber visto los nidos en el bosque.

- ¿Como va a ayudar un huevo en levantar a tu papá?

- Ya veras te-he-he…

Aparentemente, Malon esta muy emocionada por este huevo. ¿Cómo ese extraño huevo va a levantar a alguien?... Link no tiene idea.

- Hay una escalera enfrente. Parece que va al otro lado de la reja. –dice Malon mientras se aproxima al borde de el acantilado.

Al principio parecia que podían bajar por ella, pero ¿que pasara si el guardia esta cerca de ella?

- Vamos a brincar, puede que el guardia nos vea si bajamos por la escalera, y si brincamos llegamos más rápido.

- ¡Que! –Malon rápidamente baja su tono de voz. - ¿Estas loco¿Brincar desde esta altura?

- Si, lo se. Pero no esta tan alto. Podríamos brincar sin que nos vieran.

- ¡No!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡No¡no voy a brincar desde esta altura!

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque…

- Porque…?

_Oh¡por las diosas!, como puede sugerir que saltemos desde esta altura. ¿No puede ver que no quiero?_

- Porque… no quiero saltar.

- Anda… no esta tan alto.

- ¿No me oiste¿Qué eres, un maniaco que piensa que saltar a esta altura es facil?

- ¿Un maniaco¿Qué es un maniaco?

- ¡Argh¿Acaso estas acostumbrado a brincar desde esta altura?

- Pues recientemente, si. Y es menos peligroso de lo que la gente piensa.

- De todas formas no voy a brincar.

- ¡Anda, Malon¡Te prometo que no va a doler!

Link tenia su mirada directamente enfocada en los ojos de Malon cuando dijo esto, enseñándole de nuevo esa mirada calida que Malon había visto antes, esa mirada que le decía: 'Confía en mi'.

- …Esta bien. ¿Pero me prometes que no dolerá?

- Si. -Link asentó con la cabeza – Cuando vallas a caer, trata de dar una maroma en el piso, eso amortigua parte de la caida. Bueno eso es lo que un Arbusto Deku me dijo.

_Wow, este chico es bueno si pudo acercarse a un Arbusto Deku._

Link retrocede un poco, hasta alcanzar una buena distancia. Malon mira al guardia nerviosamente, pero parece no ponerles atención.

- ¿Lista? Voy a contar hasta tres.

- Mmm…claro –le contesta Malon nerviosamente

Temblando, se pone a un lado de Link.

- Uno…Dos…Tr-

- ¡Espera¡Detente! N-Nno puedo…

- ¿Qué¿Por qué?

- Es que…tengo…miedo a las alturas…especialmente antes de brincar.

- Eres valiente si puedes pararte aquí.

- ¡No, no lo soy!

Lagrimas se forman en los ojos de Malon, amenazando con fluir por su rostro. Malon se cubre los ojos.

- Ess…S-s-olo-q-q-u-e est-o-y-y m-muy asus-s-tad-da…

- No, no lo estas. ¿Qué no subiste aquí por tu cuenta? Eso toma de mucho valor, por mas simple que suene.

- ¡Y como sabes eso!

- Porque…Yo tuve que enfrentar mis miedos. No quería enfrentarlos, pero lo hice. De eso se trata el valor. No se trata de no tener miedo, si no de poder enfrentar ese miedo.

Malon considero estas palabras. Sabe que es lo correcto para empezar, pero algo mas le llamo la atención. Estaba siendo confortada…por un amigo. Un amigo. Un amigo que justo ahora compartió algo que no a cualquiera le hubiera dicho. Se sentía tan bien, mas de lo que esperaba. Se urgió por para de llorar.

- E-esta bien –Malon se limpio la cara – T-Te creo.

- ¡Bien! Ahora¿regresamos al salto?

- ¡Espera!

- ¿Si?

- Podrias…¿podrias tomar mi mano… cuando saltemos?

- ¡Claro!

Link agradecidamente estira su mano. Malon la toma con alivio.

- No piensas que… ¿qué soy una miedosa por tomarte de la mano, verdad?

- No¡no lo eres! Siempre es mejor tener un amigo de quien puedas tomarte.

- ¡Jeje¡Gracias!

- ¿Lista?

- ¡Más que nunca!

Link voltea hacia enfrente.

- ¡Ahí vamos!...Tres…Dos…Uno…

Malon siente como su cuerpo es invadido por adrenalina, sintiendo como el piso desaparece.

_Un amigo del que te puedas tomar. Tu eres…ese amigo del que me estoy tomando._


End file.
